Made you Blush
by xXFlamboyantPyroXx
Summary: Lavi find Allen with something on his mind...actually, more like someone. (I'm horbile at summaries) Rated T for mature-ish content


Lavi walked around the dorm hallways of the Order. Yuu was on a mission, so he couldn't bug him. Lenalee was asleep, and he didn't even want to know what Kumui was doing, so he decided to go look for Allen. Allen was in his usual place, stuffing his face in the cafeteria. Lavi smirked and snuck up quietly behind the smaller boy. "Damn, I still can't believe you can eat that much, short-stack. Allen jumped in surprise, slightly choking, turning around to glare at the redhead, although it turned out as more of a frown. "Aww, did I scare you?" Lavi asked teasingly.

Allen sighed "Shut up."

"Ouch, I'm hurt." The older male said putting his hand over his heart, then laughed "Why so serious, Allen?" Allen looked up then looked back down. "I didn't think I was being that serious.." He mumbled, pushing aside a stack of empty plates so he could see the other who had taken the seat across from him. Lavi shot Allen a goofy smile when they made eye contact. "So Yuu's on a mission, Lenalee's asleep, and who knows what Kumui is doing. What are you doing today?" Lavi looked down at the plates of food at the table "other than eating." He added with a small laugh.

"I don't know. Eating helps me get my mind off of, just, stuff" Allen said, resting his hand on his palm and sighing. Lavi cocked his head slightly "What's on your mind?" He asked. Allen's eyes roamed the room "Uhhh, things like….um…" He trailed off. " Like?" Lavi prompted, leaning in just a few inches from Allens face. "Well…" Allen looked anywhere. Anywhere but that one emerald green eye he fell in love with. "The..um..the war! Yes! The war! The whole things got me stressed out~" He finally said. Lavi nodded "Well, you're not the only one. Don't worry 'bout it. This war has been going on for a while now and it's dying down slowly." He reassured him, giving him a small smile. Allen softly smiled back "I guess so." He agreed. "Allen, is that really all that's going on? Or is Yuu giving you a hard time again? Haha then again, that can't be helped."

"Well, I guess Kanda wouldn't be on my mind since he's gone… it's more like someone who's still here…" Allen said with a hint in his eye as he finally made eye contact. _Someone still here…_Lavi thought._ Lenalee? Kumui? Ha not likely. _"Me?" Lavi asked, thinking aloud. "Maybe." Allen replied with a slight smile. "But why would I be on your mind? I haven't done anything to you...yet." Lavi asked, acting completely oblivious. Though he actually was hoping he was right, hoping that he wasn't imagining it. "Why do you think you would be?" Allen asked, now leaning in. Lavi leaned in as well "Do you really want to know?" the redhead bookman asked before closing the gap between them, pulling Allen into a soft, but passionate kiss. Allen happily returned the kiss, bringing his arms around the redheads neck. Lavi parted reluctantly from the others lips "Was this why?" Lavi asked, nose to nose with Allen. Allen blushed, nodding. It was exactly why. Allen loved Lavi. He made him feel different…in a good way. Lavi smiled "I'm glad" He pulled him into another kiss. Allen threading threaded his fingers through Lavi's soft hair, pulling them closer together. Lavi's tongue ran along Allen's upper lip, and Allen parted his lips, granting his request. Lavi explored the new territory, both their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. A soft moan escaped Allen's lips before he parted for much needed air. Smiling, he released Lavi from his arms. "I'm glad too" He said softly. Lavi blushed just about as deep red as his hair. "I love you….I always have, Allen" Lavi whispered in his ear. "I can happily say I love you too" Allen replied, lightly blushing. He couldn't believe that this happened like this. It was almost too good to be true. But it was true. Lavi looked around and found, much to his dismay and amusement, the whole room staring at the couple. Allen quickly sat down, blushing deep red, looking down at the ground. Lavi just gave a nervous laugh "Oh yeah…forgot we were here" He said sitting down, the whole room erupted in laughter, clapping, and whistles, making the two blush even deeper. "Haha…yeah." Allen hid himself behind the dishes, hitting his head on the table in an attempt to make the blush go down. "Now stop that. You're cute when you blush~" Lavi said with his normal smile. Allen stopped abusing his head, looking up. "You are to you know~" Allen told him. Lavi stuck out his tongue in protest, but couldn't help but blushing.

"See? Adorable!" Allen laughed.

Lavi laughed with him. He'd get back at him for sure. He leaned in and kissed his forehead softly, pulling away to catch Allen blushing, stuttering helplessly and hiding his face in his hands. Lavi smirked "See? I told you, you're C-U-T-E when you blushed." He said with a wide smile. Allen whined and kicked him underneath the table. "Aww that was even cuter" Lavi said, kicking him back. "Shut up" Allen told him, peeking out from his arms. "But where's the fun in that?" He said teasingly. "What kind of fun are you looking for that doesn't involve teasing me to the point where I die of embarrassment?" Allen asks, moving to peck Lavi's cheek. "Hehe well, if I shut up than I couldn't do much now could I" He stated " I couldn't do this." He moved next to Allens ear and whispered "I love you" and then slowly moved away to see his face "Or does that count as teasing you to the point that you die of embarrassment?" Lavi asked. Allen blushed and shook his head, "You can say that as much as you like." Allen grinned, "I love you more anyway." Lavi scoffed "Pssh as if". "I love you more than my mitarashi dango. Even you should know how I would kill for it~" He said playfully, tapping Lavi's nose lovingly. Lavi blushed lightly. "Well, I don't know if I can top that off. Haha everyone knows how much you love mitarashi dango". Allen smiled cheekily "Exactly".

Lavi smiled and got up. "I'll be right back" He said as he left. A couple minutes later he came back with two plates of mitarashi dango and a wide grin on his face. Ah, you brought mitarashi dango?" Allen asks, staring at him in question. Lavi smirks. "I figured I owed you for eating your food" He set one of the plates in front of Allen."Thanks... but what's with the smirk, Lavi...?".Lavi looked at him "Can I not smirk?"

"It's creeping me out... sort of."

Lavi pecked his lips. "Don't worry it's not poisoned or anything like that" He said

"It's not that I think it's poisoned! Are you planning something?" Allen asks, obviously rolled his eyes. "No nothing at all"."Right..." Allen eyes him, picking up one of the sticks.

Lavi sat down across from him, beginning to eat."Have you ever wondered what it would be like for Kanda to be nice for a day?"Allen asked looking at Lavi with curiosity. "Well, whenever I do it's more like a nightmare honstley. The guy is just so...I don't know Yuu is not a really nice person Haha It'd be nice to not have him be so bossy and stuck up for a day" Lavi said smiling at the thought of not having Yuu being so bossy."Yeah. That would be scary." Allen agreed."Hey Lavi, come here." Allen motions for the other to lean redheaded hammer wielder leans in "Yes?"Allen licks sauce away from the corner of Lavi's mouth, "You had something on your face." Lavi blushes deeply, very deeply. Allen was so cute, yet…sexy. Very sexy. "Made you blush." Allen says teasingly, finishing off the rest of his dango. Lavi smirked "Don't worry I'll get you back" Lavi said confidently ."Try me." Allen said with equal confidence.

Lavi accepted Allen's challenge. He leaned closer to Allen, kissing his lips, and playing with the clothes on his chest, fumbling to unbutton them. He got the top two buttons on Allen's jacket undone before Allen's eyes widen and he pushes Lavi's hands away, blushing madly. He pulls back from the kiss and fixes his clothes, "We're still in the cafeteria!" Lavi smirked and cracked up "Made ya blush! You should've seen you're face!" "You won't ever let me win at this will you?" Allen asked, more like pleaded."Nope" He said with a smirk."I hate you..." Allen whines and slumps over on the table."No you don't~" Lavi told him."You're right. I don't hate you, I hate your genius plans." Allen grumbled

"Haha well then you'll just have to come up with better plans huh" He said smiling

"Hmmm... Why don't we leave the cafeteria and we'll make this a fair game." Allen suggested with a smirk. "Bring it!" Lavi said, standing up. Allen stands up as well. "Follow me~" Allen tugs on Lavi's scarf. Lavi smiles and follows closely behind, careful not to trip

Allen leads him back to his room. "Maybe somewhere more private will ,make this easier.""How considerate. I'm still gonna win" Lavi said with a smile

"You sure about that?" Allen opens the door and disappears inside.

"Pretty sure about it...short stack" Lavi says teasingly as he follows him inside and closes the door behind glares at Lavi, "It's Allen. You can start then if you're so sure about it."Lavi smirks "Well, if that's the case.." He slowly moves closer, removing his scarf, leaving small kisses up and down Allens shivers and pulls Lavi back, leaving kisses along his jawline. Lavi sighs. Fumbling with Allen's jacket buttons. Allen does the same to Lavi's jacket. Once Lavi gets the buttons undone he immediately removes Allen's jacket. "You're beautiful, did you know that?" He whispered in his blushes and he removes Lavi's jacket, "You're a very handsome man I should say." Allen grins, running a hand down Lavi's sighs at his touch, trying hard to fight the light blush he knew was slides his hands into Lavi's shirt, feeling the bare skin beneath his hammer wielder blushed deeply but hides his face on Allen's shoulder as he removes Allen's button up shirt and vest. Allen's skin was so soft, and beautiful. Allen grins and kisses his neck.

Lavi lets out a soft moan and his hands roam around Allen's bare chest. Allen left a trail of kissess up to his ear and nibbled on the lobe, tracing patterns on Lavi's began to kiss up and down Allen's chest and shoulder blade, his hands resting on Allen's moaned quietly, and circles his arms around Lavi's begins kissing his collarbone, leaving a trail down his neck all the way to his stomach. Allen pulls off Lavi's shirt, taking small steps back until he fell back onto the bed. Lavi smiled down and Allen. "Naughty Allen" He said teasingly. Allen chuckles, motioning for Lavi to continue. Lavi's hands play at the waist line of Allen's jeans while his mouth goes from his neck to his mouth,his tongue pushes into Allen's mouth, not bothering to ask for permission Allen moans into the kiss, entertwining their tongue together in a dance. Lavi keeps one hand on Allen's waist while the other runs up Allen's chest slowly and lightly .Allen shivers and tangles his fingers in Lavi's hair, pulling their bodies smirks and breaks the kiss for air. Their bodies were not even two inches apart. Lavi loved being so close to Allen. He moved his hands to the button of his pants

Allen pants heavily, planting kisses around Lavi's face.

"A little bit excited aren't we?" He said, because he loved teasing him

He merely grins, reaching to undo the button of Lavi's bites his lip to keep a moan from escaping. He gets the button and zipper on Allen's pants undone, sliding them lifts his hips and unzips Lavi's pants, rubbing the growing bulge. Lavi blushed deeply, moaning at his touch. "And you're saying I'm the naughty one" Allen said teasingly. Lavi reached down to Allen's growing erection, stroking it in-between the cloth of his underwear, earning a loud moan from the younger man. Lavi started leaving kisses down Allen's stomach, biting and sucking here and there, until he got to his hips. Deciding that he was getting annoyed with the cloth he swiftly removed Allen's underwear. Allen blushed deeply, he couldn't believe what was happening. Lavi removed his own underwear, freeing his own erection. Allen pushed himself upwards, pulling Lavi down into a hungry kiss.

~*This part is up to your imagination*~

Lavi fell on top of Allen, panting heavily. Allen was sore and exhausted, yet he felt so good. Lavi licked off some of the white substance of Allen's stomach. Allen had a deep red blush as he thought about everything that happened. With the man he loved. He was so happy. His eyes slowly began to close, but not before hearing Lavi laugh quietly and say "Made you blush"

(Author Notes)

This was my very first fanfic so it's not that good. I'll get better as I go, I hope you liked it ^_^ I got the idea RPing with Exorcist-Frog. You guys should go check her profile out ^_^ All comments are wanted. Please just remember it is my first time wriing a fanfic 3 Thanks!


End file.
